


x-files and chill

by kakashihatake123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/pseuds/kakashihatake123
Summary: “She let out a fake sob, rubbing her temples. ‘Gods, I just want to come home. All day long I’ve been dying to eat pizza with you and watch The X-Files.’”// written forjonxsansafanfiction’s 15 days of valentine’s day celebration | day thirteen: a proposal/engagement





	

When Jon’s phone rang he could tell something was the matter. “You’re not going to like hearing this.” Said Robb from the other end. Even from miles away Jon was able to hear the frown in his voice and before he was even told to Jon sat down, easing himself into one of the chairs he had set up hours before. “She’s not coming.”

“What?” Jon said. “What do you mean she’s not coming?”

“She just phoned Arya to say she’s stuck at school. Said your line was busy when she tried to ring you.”

Jon cursed. It had been three hours that he had been arranging everything. It had taken nearly an hour just to correct the menu of the restaurant, after the chef had tried to serve shellfish in lemon beurre blanc instead of the chicken he had originally planned. Even after Jon had repeatedly told the man he did not seem to understand that Sansa was allergic to shellfish and Jon did not desire to poison his girlfriend in the attempt of proposing to her.

After that his next snafu had come when Jon had tried to think of a place to hide. At first Robb had said that he should press it between the layers of cake and cremé of the lemon cake he had brought from Margaery’s bakery- Sansa’s favourite. But the cake had been to soft and the ring had sunk right through, clattering onto the plate and nearly rolling off. So he had to come up with an alternative plan.

Jon had cursed himself, thinking that if he had thought to bring either Lady or Ghost he could have clipped the velvet box to their collars and had the dogs help in his proposal. Then he supposed he could just ask her point blank, pulling the ring from his breast pocket and offering to her from down on his knee. But he had wanted to do is more theatrically than that, especially after Sansa had been so smitten by Gendry’s proposal to Arya.

But now she wasn’t coming at all and all the weeks he had spent planning didn’t matter.

Jon ran a hand over his face. “I’ll give you a ring back in a minute.” he said. “Erm, let me….Let me phone her and see what’s going on.”

“Let me know.” said Robb, hanging up on the other end.

Before Jon could even dial, or take a long and much needed pull from the lukewarm beer he had sat upon the table, his phone rang again. “‘Lo?” he answered, frustration bubbling within him. “Hey sweetie.” said Sansa, sounding tired and frustrated. She let out a long sigh. “I’ve had the worst day.”

“Tell me about it.” said Jon, trying to sound at ease.

She sighed again. “So yesterday Professor Baelish emailed to ask if I could come in early today, to which I agreed because I just wanted to get this bloody test over with. So when you dropped me off I went to the café to get breakfast, only to find it was closed, then I walked back to his classroom only to find that he was not there.” she said. “Didn’t have his phone number to ring him, didn’t want to call you back to come get me because then you’d be late for work. So I sat there for two bloody hours before he arrives saying that he meant to come in early tomorrow, Saturday-“ she said for emphasis. “And not today. But because of his mistake he let me take it today.

“And then because I was two hours behind I didn’t have time to eat lunch before my second test and my stomach was rumbling like a mountain lion the entire time I was trying to do the bloody thing. So embarrassing. Professor Lannister took pity on me and gave me a banana, bless him.”

“That sounds awful, love.” said Jon. Would that he could solve all of her problems for her so that she would never have to face another trial or tribulation again.

“Unfortunately I’m not finished.” She said, Jon urging her to continue. “And you know how my fieldwork requires interning under another teacher. So Tyrion set up an internship at a grammar school, which is usually a blast for me. But today was art day.” She let out a long sigh and Jon could practically hear the sound of her sneaking a cigarette on the other end. “Long story short, I sat in paint and a little boy decided to use my shirt as a napkin. Gods, I just want to come home. All day long I’ve been dying to eat pizza with you and watch The X-Files.”

“That does sound amazing.” Jon admitted. It was much more low-key than the four course meal he had planned for them. It was much more them.

“What time do you think you’ll be done?” he asked.

“An hour, maybe an hour thirty.” Said Sansa.

“Well how about this-“ Jon began. “In an hour I’ll come get you under the guise of some emergency. I’ll pick up pizza and some lemon cakes on the way so when we get home all you have to do is put on your pyjamas.”

“What did I ever do to deserve such a boyfriend like you?” she asked.

“I ask myself the same thing every day.” 

“You ask yourself what you did to deserve a boyfriend like me?” she teased. “I know I haven’t shaved yet today but geez.” 

“Har har.” He said sarcastically. “Maybe you wouldn’t have such a manly voice if you didn’t keep smoking those cigs.” 

A pause. “How did you know?” 

“Call it a sixth sense.” 

She laughed. “Fine, fine. I put it out.” She said. “But you’d need one too if a little girl blew her nose with your trousers.” 

 “Yikes.” He agreed. “Is this a grammar school or American Horror Story: Children?”

“I’ll have to get back to you with that answer.” She said. “Mrs. Martell is calling me back in. We’re grading paintings.” She rolled her eyes. “If I see another painting of me sitting in paint I’m going to scream.”

“See you in an hour.” He chuckled. 

“Don’t forget the pizza.” She said. “Love you.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” He teased, telling her he loved her in return. Jon worked quickly to pack everything up, regrettably forking over the money for the dinner he had planned and taking it all as take away, planning to bring it back to their flat for Robb and Arya so at least someone would get some pleasure out of it.

By the time he picked up the pizza and drove to Sansa’s grammar school it had been nearly an hour and when he phoned Sansa to tell her she picked up on the first ring, waiting eagerly for him. She practically ran out to him, vaulting onto the back of the bike and fastening her helmet in the same moment she tapped his shoulder to signal that he drive off.

Their flat awaited them when they arrived, Sansa taking the pizza, Jon handling the beer and her satchel. The front door was unlocked for them, probably Robb having left it open on his way in earlier in the night, and when Sansa walked in she found the house was lit up with what seemed like a thousand candles.

“What…” she began, turning to look questioningly at Jon only to find that he had sunk to his knees in the doorway. “Jon?” she questioned, half thinking that he had fallen. “What’s going on?”

“I planned an etravagent dinner tonight.” He said. “Four courses, a private band.”

“Gods, Jon I’m so sorry.” She said.

He waved her off. “Don’t be.” He said. “I just wanted to do something special for you. Something to tell you and show you how much I bloody well love you.” She smiled, a pretty pink blush settling in her cheeks. “I-“

“Wait, let me finish this before I lose my nerve.” He interrupted, licking his lips. “I have loved you for so, so long. I never thought that I would ever kiss you, ever even tell you that I loved you, let alone date you for two years. You’re my soulmate, Sansa Stark, and every day with you is just…the best day, and I don’t even want to think of spending even a day without you.” He said. “I let everyone tell me how I should do this. Where it should be, what I should be wearing, what I should be doing. But none of that really mattered. All that matters really is that it’s you and me forever.”

He paused to take a breath, fishing around in his pocket for something. He could see the way Sansa’s eyes glistened in the flickering candlelight. “So-“ said he. “Will you marry me?” he said. “So that as long as we both shall live we can stay the bloody hell home, order take away, and watch the X-Files.”

A tear rolled down her cheek like a pearl and before he could even stop her she was on her knees before him, hugging him so tightly that he fell off balance on his knees and fell sideways, taking her with him. they fell in a tangle of arms and legs and kisses, showering each other with kisses and hugs and tears.

“Of course I will.” She whispered. “Of course, I will.”

Jon kissed her, their first kiss as a bethrothed couple, and just then was able to see the half hidden faces of Arya and Robb poke out from behind the couch. “You can all come out now, she said yes.” Jon called.

A streak of light ran through the living room as Ghost catapulted himself on top of them, his tongue like wet sand against their cheeks, as though he knew what had just happened, and just on his tail came Arya and Robb, Lady padding behind them until Snows and Starks and wolves were rolling around on the floor, seemingly playing a game of who can give and receive the most kisses. Jon grinned, thinking that this was perhaps the most fitting way to begin not only their night but their lives together.


End file.
